Version history
1.7 Release Date: '''2019-04-30 Release Notes 1.6 '''Release Date: '''Feb 2019 Release Notes 1.5 '''Release Date: '''2018-11-20 Notes Jurassic World Alive | Update (1.5)[Release Notes Jurassic World Alive | Update (1.5)] '''JURASSIC WORLD ALIVE UPDATE Update 1.5 will introduce Alliances and Daily Missions to Jurassic World Alive! See below to prepare for more information and remember to have fun and stay safe while exploring! NEW FEATURES Ready to forge your Alliances? Show/Hide New Features section *'ALLIANCES' **Players can now create an Alliance or join an existing one. **Alliances are a great way to communicate with other DPG members and share resources! *Alliance - Chat **Chat with your Allies in any of the following languages on the My Alliance page: English, French, Italian, German, Spanish, Portuguese, Japanese, and Russian! *Alliance - Gifting **Request DNA from your Allies in your Alliance Chat and donate to their requests! You can request DNA from Common or Rare creatures you have unlocked. *Alliance - Leadership and Participation **The Player who creates an Alliance will be its leader. **Players can be promoted to leader or kicked out of the Alliance by its leader. **Anyone within the Alliance can invite players into it. **You can search Alliances via their name in the Social menu. **You can mute allies in the chat, and will no longer see their messages. *'DAILY MISSIONS' **Complete daily tasks from the DPG to earn rewards! *Mission Progression **All DPG Members start their mission career with easy goals. Keep completing them and you’ll rank up quick, and gain more rewards for your effort! **Your list of missions can vary every day. As you progress, you can even get more missions per day! **You’ll have 24 hours to complete your missions. **Missions can relate to many activities in the game. A well-rounded player can complete them all! NEW CREATURES This update features a massive amount of accessible hybrids. Show/Hide New Creatures section NON-HYBRIDS *Dimorphodon & Darwinopterus **Need a fast creature to swap in and inflict Damage Over Time? Replace your current creature with a tiny pterosaur. These flyers focus on viciously inflicting DoT on their opponents. **These small creatures are dangerous and fast, but their small size makes them vulnerable to a more heavy hitter! Darwinopterus has Pinning Strike, Cleansing Impact and Swoop, while Dimorphodon has Pinning Strike and Gashing Wound. *Diplodocus **Our second Epic Sauropod comes with its own Swap In Slow. It boasts the new Decelerating Rampage and Shield Advantage, the latter of which lets it contend with more defensive opponents at a clutch moment. *Miragaia **The Miragaia is our first Common stegosauridae with spikes, so it comes with Armor Piercing Counter (1x damage). **The Miragaia is a balanced Tank creature that gets the new Shielding Strike, yet instead of the Thagomizer usually associated with stegosauridae, it gets Regeneration. ***Hint: Bring out Miragaia when the opponent can’t easily deal with shields. When they seem about to take the upper hand to deliver a finishing blow (or a full turn before), Regenerate so that you can keep on hitting them back! HYBRIDS *Dimodactylus **The fusion of the small DoT-inflicting Dimorphodon with the DNA of a short-term, high impact Tupandactylus counter-attacker gives us the offensive capabilities of the former and the defensive capabilities of the latter! **Dimodactylus is a fast creature that has access to the powerful Swap In DoT as well as Lethal Wound, while also benefiting from Short Defense, Impact and Run and a Pinning Strike. *Dracoceratops **Fusing the Gen 2 versions of Dracorex and Triceratops, our second “Long term goal, easily accessible ingredient” Legendary hybrid is here! It boasts a Cleansing Impact while being able to stun its opponent with Greater Stunning Strike. **The Dracoceratops combines a bit of armor, average speed and high mobility (thanks to a Swap in Stun and an Impact and Run). It is able to invest in obtaining the speed advantage thanks to its Minimal Speedup Strike. This versatility comes with more Hit Point “bulk” than the Triceratops Gen 2 parent, making this a balanced Resilient creature that is a great addition to any mid-tier team. *Tyrannolophosaur **Fusing the Gen 2 versions of Tyrannosaurus and Dilophosaur, our third “Long term goal, easily accessible ingredient” Legendary hybrid is here! It’s the first one that has a component Rare creature. **While it can’t spit acid, the Tyrannolophosaur boasts the same type of high damage, HP and critical hit chance of other Large Theropods. However, the Tyrannolophosaur has a higher speed than other large Theropods. Annoyed by creatures that dodge? No longer! The Nullifying Strike lets this predator hit precisely where it hurts. The rest of the kit comes with the expected Distracting Strike as well as the beloved Defense Shattering Impact and Rampage. *Tenontorex **“I want my T. Rex-equivalent to be faster. How can I do that?” Mix enough Tenontosaurus DNA to your Tyrannolophosaur, and you get the Unique superhybrid: Tenontorex! The Tenontorex eschews the usual anti-tank basic attack Defense Shattering Strike for a versatile Superiority Strike in order to get ahead of the pack in the speed department. It can also withstand the opponent’s onslaught thanks to its Distracting Impact. With its high damage, high critical hit chance and high HP amount, this anti-tank Unique obviously comes with the mandatory Defense Shattering Impact and Rampage abilities. *Thoradolosaur **What happens when you add Tarbosaurus DNA to an already-potent Allosinosaurus? You get the Thoradolosaur, a Unique superhybrid. It has a similar ability set to its hybrid parent, yet boasts even more attack power and a mighty 40% critical hit chance! *Purrolyth **You’ve all been waiting for it: a Lythronax hybrid! This one combines the DNA of the Lythronax with that of the Purussaurus Gen 2. This fierce Counter-Attacking Rare hybrid combines Long Protection with Ferocity Strike to ensure that it can dish out the damage while surviving over multiple rounds. It has the ability to keep its prey in place thanks to Lockdown Strike. As a crocodilian, it gets a bit of armored protection. Speaking of armor, the Purrolyth’s Counter-Attacks are Armor-Piercing! *Grypolyth **Yes! As per 1.4’s first Common+Common=Legendary, we present to you a new way to establish a superhybrid creature’s rarity that is not the usual recipe of “best rarity +1”. Enter the Grypolyth, a Unique superhybrid fusion of the Gryposuchus and the Purrolyth. **Combining these strains lets us obtain a creature with even more health and twice the armor, and a mightier counter-attack thanks to its Defense Shattering Counter Attack! The abilities are otherwise similar to its hybrid parent. NEW ARENA DISTRIBUTION Read on for updated Arena Distribution. Show/Hide New Arena Distribution section *Most exclusive creatures remain available at the same arenas, except for Alanqa and Arambourgiania, which have been moved to Arenas 1 and 2 respectively, and Irritator Gen 2 (which becomes available in Geoloc while also being distributed in Battle Incubators). *Furthermore, we have redone the distribution of creatures-per-arena in order to favor access to certain hybrids at specific times (when disregarding Geoloc distribution). This means that a greater variety of creatures are now distributed through battle rewards. *When access to a given creature grants the user first-time access to a hybrid through battle rewards only, the creature is added to the list in the third column for clarity purposes. EXPLORATION What's new on your maps? Show/Hide Exploration section *Small flying creatures are now available on the map. Can you find where and when to collect them? *Rebalancing of the creature spawning to provide a better, more focused experience for new players. *Irritator GEN 2 can now be found in the world, not just in Battle Incubators. *Improved balancing ensures all players have access to the ingredients required to make Rare Hybrids. *Not all dinosaurs are created equal. As you probably all know, some creatures like the T. rex or Blue are very high-rated, while some other like Iguanodon are less impactful. As for creatures like Lythronax… well… let’s not talk about Lythronax! In this update, we have taken into account the value of each creature to balance each place in the world. Play it and tell us what you think in the forums! SEASONAL PVP We're re-working our old Seasonal Tournaments. Show/Hide Seasonal PvP section *The game feature that was formally known as “Seasonal Tournament” will now simply be called Seasonal PvP. Thanks to the player feedback, we’ve re-imagined this feature into something more inclusive for all. This new version of a Seasonal leaderboard will be a BETA, and will continue to be refined with the help our players! Furthermore, we are committing to bring back Tournaments as a separate Battle feature from the Seasonal PvP Leaderboard in a future update. *More details about the next PvP Season will follow shortly. *This feature will also include a tweaked matchmaking system. Details coming soon! BATTLE BALANCING Balancing changes coming to your Battle Arena. Show/Hide Battle Balancing section *Hit and Run issue fixed **When a creature performed a Hit and Run ability against a Counter Attacker, and that Counter Attack took out the Hit and Runner, we had an issue where the game still auto-swapped to the next creature (even if no one is performing the "run" part of Hit and Run). Now, as designed, the "Run" part can be interrupted by a Counter Attack. If this happens, any remaining action by the Counter Attacker is played out, then the turn ends and the owner of the Hit and Runner can choose which creature they use to replace their recently taken-down creature (as usual when your opponent scores a point). *Attribute changes are included in release notes **While there are many, many risks of human error between the balancing sheet, the game’s data and the present document, care was taken to attempt to list out most of the attribute changes from 1.4x to 1.5x. *Follow up on pterosaur balancing (and the Twitter polling) **You may remember a recent Twitter poll regarding the balancing of the Pterosaurs. We have some analytics that allow us to verify a creature’s win rate when it is part of a team in PVP matches. **Compared to other creatures of a similar rarity, most Pterosaurs had a win rate that befitted their rarity and did not actually need to receive any substantial increases. We have still decided to give some pterosaurs some adjustments, such as much greater speed for some counter attackers. See below for more information. Ability Updates *Rename **We’re trying our best to coherently have consistent naming in our abilities. Reducing Damage will be called Distraction, so Instant Cripple is now named Instant Distraction. *Vulnerability **Now provides +50% damage instead of the previous +25% damage. *Pinning Strike **The Swap Prevention lasts 2 turns, letting the user pull off the effect without having to time it properly on the turn before when the swap out would happen. *Cleanse/Healing Iconography **We are using the old Adrenaline Pulse Icon for the new Regeneration Ability since it is a large healing, “sub-cleanse”. We are making a new icon for Adrenaline Pulse (which is a “large cleanse, sub-healing”). **We hope that this communicates the following: “this one is more important for cleansing”, “that one is more important for the damage buff”, and “this one is more important for healing”. NEW ABILITIES Check out what new attacks will be added to your arsenal! Show/Hide New Abilities section CREATURE CHANGES Read below for the extensive creatures re-balancing! Show/Hide Creature Changes section Stun Overhaul If the player wants to avoid stun lock, they can field Immune creatures, and they can even swap to creatures that still do something on the turn they come in (thanks to Swap In Abilities), so as to feel like it’s less of a “wasted turn”. From the perspective of the players, it seems that this was not enough. We have taken a long, difficult look at creatures that had stun abilities. In essence, the main reason why stun can be irritating is when one stun is linked to another stun then linked to another stun, leaving the victim disempowered. This series of events is often associated with creatures that have stun special abilities (with a cooldown, and potentially an initial delay too). In a vacuum, that design is fine: the user can stun their opponent, then they can’t do so for a short while until the cooldown is over. The problematic situation occurs when a creature also has unlimited access to a Stunning basic attack. With a bit of luck, chaining those 75% chances with a 33% chance and finishing with a 10-20% chance can effectively create the unwanted scenario of a player whose creature (or even its swap replacement) is stun-locked for up to three turns. We have decided to completely eradicate the three turn stun possibility by heavy-handedly removing any stunning basic attack from the game. Furthermore, Stunning Impact becomes Greater Stunning Impact across the board, ensuring that all player’s perception of this Impact move is that “it has a high chance to stun”. We are setting expectations here: there’s only a 25% you don’t stun/get stunned when this ability is played. The following creatures are affected by this change: *Dracorex (Attack: 1,280) *Dracorex Gen 2 (Attack: 1,140; HP: 3,000; Speed: 108; remember that it gained Swap In Shattering Rampage) *Einasuchus (HP: 3,870) *Einiosaurus (Attack: 1,400) *Paramoloch (Attack: 1,130; Speed: 126) *Sinoceratops (Attack: 1,350; HP: 4,050) *Stegoceratops (HP: 4,650) *Stygimoloch *Stygimoloch Gen 2 *Triceratops (Attack: 1,200; HP: 4,770) *Triceratops Gen 2 (Attack: 1,260; HP: 4,050) *Tuoramoloch *Utasinoraptor (Attack: 1,590; Speed: 127) *Utarhinex (Attack: 1,420) Ability Overhaul Superiority Strike Superiority Strike was initially meant as a way to counter the prevalent pounce meta near the initial release. The goal was that you could remove the pouncer’s damage reduction AND gain the speed advantage, all while also dealing damage. After this change, Superiority Strike still does all that but limits its Cleansing to removing any active Damage Reducing effects (such as Distracting Impact and Pounce’s Damage Reduction effects). You can no longer remove a Slow, Swap Prevention, Vulnerable or Damage Over Time effect using Superiority Strike. Counter Attack Adjustments We’ve decided to re-evaluate the counter-attack costs associated with creatures based on their estimated survival ratio, resulting in an adjustment to their attribute points. *Amargocephalus **Attack increased to 950. HP increased to 4,500. *Concavenator **Armor Piercing Impact becomes Defense Shattering Impact. Attack increased to 1,050. HP increased to 3,750. *Diorajasaur **HP reduced to 4,050. *Gigaspikasaur **Attack increased to 900. Speed increased to 109. Armor Piercing Impact becomes Rampage. *Kentrosaurus **Attack increased to 1,400. *Lythronax **Attack increased to 1,000. *Majundasuchus **Attack becomes 880. *Majungasaurus **Attack becomes 1,000. *Megalosaurus **HP increased to 4,200. Attack increased to 880. *Megalosuchus **HP reduced to 4,260. *Nodopatosaurus **Attack increased to 900. Armor Piercing Impact becomes Impact. *Nodopatotitan **HP increased to 5,100. Short Defense becomes Long Protection. *Pteranodon **Speed becomes 127. *Rajakylosaurus **HP reduced to 4,350. *Rajasaurus **Attack increased to 1,050. *Tragodistis **Attack increased to 1,000. HP reduced to 3,990. *Tuoramoloch **Greater Stunning Rampage becomes Greater Stunning Impact. Basic Attack becomes Superiority Strike. Attack increased to 1,070. *Tupandactylus **Speed becomes 126. *Trykosaurus **This Unique Superhybrid gets an overhaul in order to inherit a move from its Ankyntrosaurus parent, while having as much Counter Attack damage as the Kentrosaurus ancestor. **Speed increased to 108. Attack reduced to 1,600. Counter Attack becomes 0.5x. Armor Piercing Rampage becomes Instant Distraction. Immunity Adjustments We’ve decided to re-evaluate the Immunity costs associated with creatures based on their estimated survival ratio, resulting in an adjustment to their attribute points. *Erlidominus **Attack increased to 1,500. Speed increased to 129, surpassing Magnapyritor and Indoraptor levels. *Gallimimus **Because of its low survivability, this creature’s Immunity adjustment netted a lot of extra points. We’ve decided to keep its low HP in order to keep this creature’s niche as a “glass hammer”. Attack increases to 1,280. *Indominus rex **Attack increases to 1,270. *Ophiacodon **HP reduced to 4,050. *Ornithomimus **Because of its low survivability, this creature’s Immunity adjustment netted a lot of extra points. Attack increased to 1,400. *Postimetrodon **Adrenaline Surge becomes Regeneration. *Secodontosaurus **Attack increased to 1,340. *Tryostronix **HP increased to 3,900. Speed increased to 124. Some tanks lose access to Armor Piercing abilities. Tanks are supposed to be excellent against fast creatures, let’s keep these creature’s focus in that direction. *Gigaspikasaur, Nodopatosaurus **See Counter Attack Adjustments, above. *Nodosaurus **Armor Piercing Impact becomes Decelerating Impact. HP reduced to 4,350. *Stegodeus **Replace Armor Piercing Rampage with Rampage. HP increased to 5,400. Other Creatures As we add more creatures to the game, we have to account for the global pool of available creatures (ex: adding more armored creatures means that bypassing armor is more useful). Lower speed creatures now have more points to compensate for their statistical likelihood to suffer damage before getting to act on their last turn. *Alankylosaurus **Speed increased to 114. HP reduced to 3,990. *Alanqa **HP increased to 4,200. Attack increased to 1,000. *Allosaurus **HP increased to 5,010. *Allosinosaurus **Attack increased to 1,600. *Amargasaurus **Decelerating Impact becomes Decelerating Rampage. *Apatosaurus **Attack becomes 1,000. *Arambourgiania **Attack increased to 900. *Argentinosaurus **Attack increased to 1,150. Impact becomes Extended Critical Strike. *Baryonyx Gen 2 **HP reduced to 3,510. *Brachiosaurus **Critical chance becomes 30%. *Charlie **Attack increased to 1,420. *Deinocheirus **Speed increased to 131. Attack increased to 1,300. *Dilophosaurus **Attack increased to 1,200. HP reduced to 3,750. *Dilophosaurus Gen 2 **Attack reduced to 1,100. *Diloranosaurus **Attack increased to 1,200. *Diloracheirus **More variety compared to its ancestor. Abilities become: Superiority Strike, Distracting Strike, Greater Stunning Rampage, Rampage and Run. **Attack increased to 1,450. HP increased to 3,450. *Dimetrodon, Dimetrodon Gen 2 **HP reduced to 3,990. *Diplotator **Reworked to fit with the Koolasuchus, Diplocaulus and so on. It is a Cunning creature rather than a Fierce creature. **Basic Attack becomes Nullifying Strike. Attack increases to 1,300. HP reduced to 3,000. Speed increased to 127. *Dracorex Gen 2 **Rebuilt into a One Hit Wonder. Attack increased to 1,140. HP reduced to 3,000. Speed becomes 108. **Swap Ability becomes Swap In Shattering Rampage. *Dsungaripterus **Attack increased to 900. HP increases to 3,300, speed increases to 125. *Edmontosaurus **Attack increased to 1,100. HP increased to 5,250. *Euoplocephalus **Impact becomes Rampage. Attack reduced to 900. *Giraffatitan **Attack becomes 1,150. *Gorgosaurus **Attack increased to 1,600. HP increased to 4,200. *Hatzegopteryx **Attack increased to 1,140. HP increased to 4,500. *Iguanodon **Attack becomes 1,200. *Indoraptor **HP increased to 3,900. *Irritator Gen 2 **HP reduced to 3,750. Attack reduced to 1,000. **Swap Ability becomes Swap In Shattering Strike. *Koolasuchus Gen 2 **HP increased to 4,500. *Monolometrodon **This Legendary Hybrid inherits a bit more speed and attack power from its Monolophosaurus parent, in exchange for some HP reduction. Increase attack to 1,000. Increase speed to 126. Reduce health to 3,750. *Monomimus **There was a gross miscalculation in this creature: it was way too powerful when considering its component ingredients and rarity. During this new balancing, it was decided to put this in the “glass hammer” camp, similar to Utahraptor and Velociraptor. You keep dodgin’, you keep survivin’! **HP reduced to 2,700. *Monostegotops **HP increased to 4,440. *Nodopatotitan **Speed increased to 108. *Parasaurolophus **Attack increased to 1,200. *Purussaurus Gen 2 **HP increased to 4,500. *Pyroraptor **Wounding Impact becomes Distracting Impact. **As you may have noticed with some tanks losing their armor-piercing abilities above, note that we are also ensuring that the Raptors also don’t have specific anti-tank capabilities (such as armor piercing or wounding). Instead, we aim to bring it more in line with Monolophosaurus: it is possible to stack a -50% and another -50% to reach a rather potent “no damage for one turn” on your opponent if you time Pyroraptor’s abilities properly. Compared to Monolophosaurus, Pyroraptor deals more overall damage and is faster, but cannot make the damage penalties last as long. *Quetzalcoatlus **Attack increased to 1,000. HP increased to 4,200. Speed increased to 117. *Spinotaraptor **HP increased to 3,150. *Stegosaurus **Attack increased to 1,200. HP increased to 4,500. Speed increased to 117. Armor increased to 20%. *Stygimoloch & Stygimoloch Gen 2 **With its protective domed head, this stubborn creature gains a defensive ability in exchange of losing out on a bit of total HP. **Its basic attack becomes Shielding Strike. HP becomes 3,000. *Suchotator **HP increased to 4,620. *Tarbosaurus **HP increased to 4,650. *Tenontosaurus **Attack increased to 1,160. *Triceratops **HP increased to 4,770. *Triceratops Gen 2 **Attack increased to 1,260. HP increased to 4,050. *Tuojiangosaurus **Attack increased to 1,130. *Tyrannosaurus rex **Attack becomes 1,800. Health becomes 4,350. *Tyrannosaurus Gen 2 **Attack becomes 1,700. Health becomes 4,350 **Armor Piercing Impact becomes Defense Shattering Impact. *Wuerhosaurus **HP increased to 4,800. Attack increased to 1,400. SETTINGS/MISC What else is new? Show/Hide Settings/Misc section *The game is fully functional on iOS 12 and Android 9 *Improved download flow. *Improved layout for phones with a “notch”. *The Message Inbox and Newscenter are now located in the “Profile/Settings” tab, which is accessed by tapping on the Level indicator (top-left). IMPROVEMENTS & BUG FIXES How will Update 1.5 improve your overall experience? Show/Hide Improvements & Bug Fixes section The update is filled with bug fixes and connection improvements to offer a more stable experience, including but not limiting to better disconnection management and GPS permission. You can now also install the game on an SD card (Android only). We also made several gameplay improvements such as : *Deceleration effects were set to 90%, which made some mathematical rounding errors between Stegoceratops and Stegodeus deceleration effects. They also did not fit with the localized information, which is problematic for obvious reasons! We have set the deceleration effects to 50%, which should have resolved both issues. *In battle, the "bound" status effect (associated with Swap Abilities) lasted one less turn than what was written in the localization (and than what our balancing required). This has been fixed across the board so that binding now lasts as it should. And much more. 1.4.23 Release Date: '2018-10-11 on Android, 2018-10-15 on iOS[Patch Notes Jurassic World Alive | iOS Version (1.4.23)] Notes Jurassic World Alive | New Version (1.4.23)[Patch Notes Jurassic World Alive | New Version (1.4.23)] Hello fellow DPG members, A new version is Alive in the Google Play store with the following bug fixes! *Improved touch detection on Event Supply Drop with pterosaurs above. *Improved network connection stability. *Improvement in drone making the play area larger to reduce the chances of creature escaping. *Improved geo-positioning detection in certain situations. *Improved map loading for certain brands of phones. *And more minor text changes. 1.4 '''Release Date: '''2018-09-18 Notes Jurassic World Alive | Update (1.4)[Release Notes Jurassic World Alive | Update (1.4)] JURASSIC WORLD ALIVE UPDATE Update 1.4 will introduce Pterosaurs to Jurassic World Alive! These flying creatures will have a significant impact on all facets of the game - from new hybrids to an iconic new battle arena! Speaking of battles, Pterosaurs will also add yet another layer to your battle strategizing, with the new Swap-In Abilities! See below to prepare for a new aerial adventure and remember to have fun and stay safe when exploring! NEW CREATURES *Hatzegopteryx *Quetzalcoatlus *Arambourgiania *Tupandactylus *Dsungariptus *Alanqa *Pteranodon *Alankylosaurus *Monolometrodon *Nodopatotitan *Diloracheirus NEW ARENAS *Lockwood Estate *Aviary NEW FEATURES Scent Capsules * Scent Capsules emit special scents to attract more creatures to your location for 5 minutes. * The attracted creatures are only visible to you, the owner of the capsule. * You can obtain Scent Capsules from Supply Drops, limited to 1 per day. * Some scents are based on creature families (such as Stegosauridae, Dromaeosauridae, Ceratopsians, Theropods, Ankylosauria, Hadrosaurs, Sauropods, etc.) * You can also buy Common, Rare, and Epic Scent Capsules in the Market. As their name implies, Rare and Epic Scent Capsules attract more Rare or Epic creatures. These capsules last for 20 minutes. * All Scent Capsules are stored in your Inventory. Inventory * This is where your Scent Capsules will be stored. You can open your Inventory from the Map screen. * Your Inventory can only hold a certain number of each item. Make sure you use your Scents before you reach that limit! * In future updates, we plan to add new and exciting items for you to use from your Inventory! Daily Battle Incubator * This Incubator is available to all players in the game via battle. * Every defeated opponent creature in PvP matches counts as 1 Victory Point. * Collect enough Victory Points in a day and you can collect your Daily Battle Incubator. * If you do not collect enough Victory Points to unlock the Incubator, your Victory Points will rollover to the next day. EXPLORATION * Pterosaurs are now flying in areas near you! * Dimetrodon GEN 2 and Monolophosaurus GEN 2 are temporarily more likely to appear in the world. Collect these two common creatures to fuse Monolometrodon, the first Legendary hybrid using Common ingredients! Be on the lookout for similar hybrids in future updates! * September’s weather has caused some creatures to migrate. Hit the forums to discuss your discoveries! SOCIAL * Logging into Facebook will automatically add your actively playing friends. You can Log in through the Settings or the Friends interface. * You can also connect to your friends by creating a link that you share via SMS, Social, Chats, etc. * You can now block undesirable players from contacting you. BATTLE Show/Hide Battle section "Act First" becomes "Priority" This linguistic tweak means that in-battle events can now occur before what was previously known as “Act First”. See Swap-In Abilities, below. Defense Shattering Tweak Defense Shattering will work even against creatures that are Immune, for the purpose of removing their Shields and bypassing Armor. This mainly affects the Ankylocodon. Auto-Swap (Strike/Impact and Run) Abilities that auto-swap will now auto-swap to the next non-defeated creature instead of a random non-defeated creature. This means that you have knowledge of what the next creature will be when you use auto-swap abilities. Swap-In Abilities Some creatures now have access to Swap-In Abilities (or SIA for short). When you perform a SIA, you get the benefit of having swapped out your previous creature, having swapped in your new creature and performing an ability, all in a single action! A SIA only occurs if you manually swapped. This does not occur when you initially deploy your first creature, or when you replace a dead one. When a creature has a SIA, it performs it before any Priority Ability has the chance to act, because all swaps are done beforehand. Note that if both players swap to creatures that perform a SIA, the fastest of the new creatures will get to act first. Order of resolution for a battle turn becomes: * Perform all swaps * Perform all Swap-In Abilities according to speed * Priority Ability * Speed order There is one creature family that has Swap-In Abilities as a core mechanic: Pterosauria Other creatures were modified to feature Swap-In Abilities, these are listed in the Swap-In Abilities table, below. Swap abilities prevent the creature from swapping for one or two turns, this is called binding (a creature is said to be “Bound”). Note that this special type of Swap Prevention occurs even if the creature is Immune, since this is self-inflicted. However, this negative effect can be cleansed through the usual means. Be aware that effects that give a free swap (i.e. Impact and Run) can “chain” into free Swap-In Abilities! In this case, the SIA is performed immediately after the creature enters the field. Note that if the opponent hasn’t acted yet, this SIA occurs even if the new creature is slower than the currently-present opponent. Triggering SIA is all about the finesse, timing, and prediction of what your opponent does! Note that most creatures with SIA are so versatile that their attributes are under the average of other creatures of a similar rarity. Speed Marker Position and other Battle Communication Improvements To improve player comprehension of changes in creature speed relationships, we have reworked the way that the speed marker is represented during the battle. As the different abilities and status effects begin or expire, the speed marker gets updated. This helps us precisely explain the cause and effect related to the question: which creature is faster? We have also taken the time to give specific iconography for: * Swap-In Abilities (see above) * Critical Hits * Counter-Attacks Damage Over Time Overhaul Foreword & Context We have started working on Damage Over Time to be more useful (powerful) in the game. We wish to shake up the prevalent tank meta. Combined with SIA (see above) we should obtain a more dynamic battle gameplay. Please note that creature balancing relative to Damage Over Time is an ongoing process and is subject to change over the upcoming updates–hence why we created more Damage Over Time abilities than what is currently used in the game (see New Abilities, below). It is intentional that a lvl 1 Suchomimus could do as much Damage over Time as a level 30 Suchomimus when the target is the same. Depending on feedback from players, we will adjust the DoT-using creatures (and potentially the ability percentages) in further updates for a fair and balanced experience. Mechanics Damage Over Time (or DoT for short) is now calculated based on a percentage of the opponent’s maximumhealth. It has more efficiency against high Hit Point creatures, since the effect deals more damage in total. DoTs are an easy way to say “no matter what your health is, you will be defeated within X turns”. * DoT effects stack and are not modified by damage increases or decreases. * A vulnerable creature does not receive more damage from DoT. * DoT bypass Armor and Shields (even Invincibility). Beware! * As with other status effects, DoT can be removed by Cleansing the affected creature, or by swapping it out. * DoT do not affect Immune creatures. Example * The Spinosaurus has Exploit Open Wound. It does 1x damage and inflicts DoT 0.2x for 3 turns. It also has Gashing Wound, which does DoT 0.3x for 2 turns. * The Apatosaurus has a maximum of 6000 HP. * On turn 1, the Spinosaurus uses its Exploit Open Wound on the Apatosaurus: The Apatosaurus is affected with DoT 20%. This means that it will receive 0.2x6000 = 1200 damage at the end of the turn for the next 3 turns, including this one (unless the Apatosaurus swaps). * On turn 2, the Spinosaurus uses its Gashing Wound. The Apatosaurus will now receive DoT 50% (3000 damage!) for the next 2 turns, since the DoT stacks. * Unless the Apatosaurus swaps, it is defeated by turn 3! NEW ABILITIES Show/Hide Abilities section These creatures have Swap-In Abilities. Note that creatures that existed prior update 1.4 had their attributes adjusted in order to maintain balance. V1point4AbilitiesA.png V1point4AbilitiesB.png V1point4AbilitiesC.png V1point4AbilitiesD.png CREATURE BALANCING Show/Hide Balancing section Overview As with previous updates, some minor attribute adjustments have been done. This occurs every update, since a creature’s abilities and attributes are calculated by being based on the global pool of available creatures. Notable adjustments are listed below. Allosinoaurus Ability Tweaks It has Defense Shattering Strike, Armor Piercing Impact, Defense Shattering Impact and Instant Charge. Apatosaurus Has 6000 HP and 870 damage. Echo Has Cleansing Impact instead of Nullifying Impact. Gallimimus Speed Buff Now at 130, it loses a bit of HP in exchange. Gorgosuchus Replaces Adrenaline Surge with Cleansing Impact. Majundasaurus Lockdown Strike becomes Strike. Megalosaurus Impact becomes Ferocity Strike. Pyrritator Speed Buff Now at 129, outclassing Magnapyritor and Indoraptor. Sarcorixis This superhybrid has been reworked extensively. At level 26, the Sarcorixis’ attributes are now: 3840 HP, 1300 damage and 117 speed. This means that if you have a Sarcorixis against a same-level Einiasuchus, you will go first. * Gain a Swap-In Defense (see New Abilities, above). * Basic Attack remains Armor Piercing Strike * 1st special ability becomes Lockdown Strike * 2nd special ability becomes Greater Stunning Impact * 3rd ability becomes Ferocity Strike Spinosaurus 1st ability becomes Gashing Wound. Spinosaurus GEN 2 1st ability becomes the new and improved Lethal Wound. Spinotahraptor 1st ability becomes Gashing Wound. Spinotasuchus 1st ability becomes the new and improved Lethal Wound. 2nd ability becomes Swoop. Damage value increased to 1270. Stegoceratops Speed Nerf The speed of the Stegoceratops has been reduced to 110, in order to be below that of specific immune creatures. This gives those immune creatures more chance of a fair “counter pick” matchup. The Stegoceratops’ armor has increased to 25% to compensate. Suchomimus Its ability becomes Gashing Wound. Suchotator 1st ability becomes the new and improved Lethal Wound. Tyrannosaurus Rex and the GEN2 variant get Defense Shattering Strike They lost a slight amount of attack power in exchange. Utahsinoraptor damage increased from 1350 to 1500 Nothing was lost in exchange! Swap-In Abilities attribute tweaks Some creatures that existed pre-update have been tweaked to integrate the Swap-In Ability mechanic. Most of the creatures that received the benefit of this mechanic were underused creatures, notably hybrid ingredients. Their attributes have been adjusted to balance the increased utility of this mechanic. See New Abilities, above. Ability Updates With the new functionality of Damage Over Time (see Damage Over Time Overhaul above), some DoT abilities have had to be revised. We also allow Instant Charge to happen on Turn 2. Exploit Open Wound Target is Vulnerable for 2 turns. The DoT is 0.2x for 3 turns. Instant Charge Delay is now 1. Lethal Wound Damage 1x. The DoT is 0.33x for 3 turns. Wounding Strike Damage 1x. The DoT is 0.15x for 2 turns. Wounding Impact Damage 1.5x. The DoT is 0.15x for 2 turns. Wounding Rampage Damage 2x. The DoT is 0.15x for 2 turns. Between now and the next update If we need to do any Battle Balancing adjustments to Swap-In Abilities and the new Damage Over Time (and their related creatures), they should occur as soon as we obtain a large enough sample of feedback on the matter. We will also be looking at the random chance in the game. Someplayers mention the feeling of unfairness related to the randomness, especially when it comes to stuns and dodge chances. Be on the lookout for upcoming polls on these subjects! SETTINGS/MISC * A new i info button is available on Supply Drops to display the daily limit for each currency and item you can receive from them. * The AR button in character sheets is now highlighted for those who have never used it. Also, the game will now inform you if your device is incapable of running AR. * Access to the Fair Play page is available in the in Settings menu, so that you know the rules of fair play and avoid unacceptable actions. DISCONNECTIONS & BUGS * We are working towards drastically minimizing connection issues, as well as reducing download times. * Our Support team is working on cutting down the wait-time for replies. To help, please be sure to only submit one ticket at a time when reaching out to Support. * This being said, please be sure to submit any encountered issues to support here: https://ludia.helpshift.com/a/jurassic-world-alive/ CHEATERS & TOURNAMENT PLAY * https://ludia.gg/JWA_Cheaters_Tournament 1.3 '''Release Date: '''2018-07-24 Notes Jurassic World Alive | Update 1.3[Release Notes Jurassic World Alive | Update 1.3] JURASSIC WORLD™ ALIVE UPDATE A MASSIVE new update is coming! See below to prepare! Remember to have fun and stay safe when exploring! NEW CREATURES Normal * Brachiosaurus * Gallimimus * Giraffatitan * Ornithomimus * Gryposuchus Hybrids * Diplotator * Ankylocodon * Diloranosaurus * Monomimus Superhybrids * Tuoramoloch * Sarcorixis NEW FEATURES Achievements * Over 30 Achievements available via the Achievements menu under Player Level. * Earn a Cash reward for completing each Achievement, and collect more the further you get! Seasonal Tournaments * More information to come, so stay tuned! EXPLORATION Maps * Increased chances of capturing Rare or Epic creatures. * Improved map visuals with more texture and clarity. * Added more Supply Drops to help you in your exploration. * Normal Supply Drops are now orange to make them more visible on the map. * Payouts on VIP Supply Drops will give double rewards with every spin. * See the map change from day, night, dawn and dusk. Strike Events * Strike Events are PvE battles that take place on the map in two all-new arenas, Daybreak and Nightfall! New Strike Events will appear on your map on a weekly basis. Unlike normal battle, Strike Event battles last several rounds. In a Strike Event, you’ll need to defeat the opponent team to move onto the next round. But be careful, this team will become stronger with each new battle. * Every time you win a battle, your progress will be saved. * You’ll also get a set of retries, that allows you to re-enter battle at your current milestone if you’re defeated. * If you can win every round before using up all your retries, you’ve won the event! * Even if you don’t make it all the way to the end, you’ll collect rewards every time you progress. But if you win, you’ll collect the grand prize! Location Reporting * The new Flag Button can be used to report a dangerous spawn point or Supply Drop on the map. SOCIAL * The News Center can now be found with your Mail in the Message Center. * Use the all NEW Social tab and start building social groups with the Friends feature. * Once you’ve invited your friends via their gamer ID, you can challenge them to all new Friendly Battles. * Friendly Battle will not affect your trophy count or Leaderboard. * During Friendly Battles, all creatures are set to level 26 for a fair competition that tests your skill. BATTLE We’ve reworked the creature roster in order to create a globally balanced experience and to avoid power creep. Show/Hide Battle section Hybrid Rebalancing This update economically rebalances the metascore of the hybrids and superhybrids in the game according to the difficulty of obtaining their component elements. A Legendary that is created by performing a fusion between a Common and an Epic is not worth the same as a Legendary that is created by performing a fusion between two Epics. This is reflected in the changes to abilities and attributes as seen below. Attribute Reallocation The speed value of every creature has been better accounted for in the game’s balancing, which means we had to reallocate attributes for most if not all creatures for this update. Instead of being part of the creature’s pool of “attribute points,” the balancing of speed is done for a given creature’s every ability by factoring in each ability’s speed, including abilities that Act First. Raptor Duelists A few notable changes provide counters to the prevalent “raptor meta”. Some creatures have been redesigned or tweaked accordingly. Note that raptors are functionally unchanged: other creatures are now better counters against them. The following Hadrosaur family creatures gained Superiority Strike: Edmontosaurus, Iguanodon, Ouranosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Tenontosaurus and Tragodistis. They had to lose a hefty amount of speed to compensate for this powerful ability. This brings them in line with their new functionality niche as Raptor Duelists. They achieve this by combining a self-cleanse (potentially removing Pounce’s damage reducing effect) while also reducing the opponent’s speed for one turn. Stegosauridae (Stegosaurus, Wuerhosaurus, Tuojiangosaurus, Kentrosaurus, Stegodeus) and the new Brachiosauridae (Brachiosaurus and Giraffatitan) also possess the same Superiority Strike. Brachiosaurus and Giraffatitan also have a new ability: Surprise Bellow. See Ability Updates (below) for more information. Last but not least, the following Sauropods replaced their Basic Attacks with Lockdown Strike: Apatosaurus, Amargasaurus, Argentinosaurus, Gigaspikasaur and Nodopatosaurus. This equips these creatures with a way to prevent the common tactic of Pounce-and-Swap. New Counter Attackers The following creatures gained special versions of Counter Attack (where the damage multiplier of the counter attack is less than 1x): * Amargocephalus (0.5) * Ankyntrosaurus (0.5) * Gigaspikasaur (0.5) * Kentrosaurus (0.5) * Nodopatosaurus (0.5) * Trykosaurus (0.25) Decelerating Impact This ability is now more in line with Thagomizer: the speed reduction is 50% for 2 turns. However, the cooldown is only 1 turn! Remove Positive Effect Removing Positive Effects now works on creatures that are Immune. Example: you can remove an Indominus Rex’s Cloak, but you still can’t stun her! We want players to have control and completely avoid the random 50% Dodge Chance if they simply decide to field creatures with Nullification effects. Dodge A dodge is a random chance that an attack’s direct damage is avoided entirely, similar to Cloak’s dodge chance. Note that other effects of the attack that was dodged (such as Stuns, Speed Reduction and Nullifications) still apply. A dodge can be removed by Removing Positive Effects (example: Nullifying Strike). Matchmaking Duration In order to have the most chances to be matched with a level-appropriate opponent, we have increased the Opponent Search durations. Since there are few players that have reached the end-game, this means that we have to search for a longer amount of time before having a chance to be matched. For an optimized experience, please refrain from canceling the match search. Max search duration of 30s Fallen Kingdom, Mt. Sibo, S. S. Arcadia, Nublar Jungle Max search duration of 60s Badlands, Lockdown Max search duration of 120s Sorna Marshes, Jurassic Ruins Arena Battle Rewards Exclusive creatures are unchanged. However, battle creature allocation has been updated per arena. # Fallen Kingdom: Velociraptor, Stegosaurus, Amargasaurus, Ankylosaurus # Mt. Sibo: Ophiacodon, Utahraptor, Koolasuchus Gen 2, Secodontosaurus # S.S. Arcadia: Ankylosaurus Gen 2, Dimetrodon, Delta, Kentrosaurus # Nublar Jungle: Triceratops Gen 2, Triceratops , Charlie, Rajasaurus # Badlands: Parasaurolophus, Postosuchus, Echo, Monolophosaurus # Lockdown: Tanycolagreus, Megalosaurus, Pyroraptor # Sorna Marshes: Allosaurus, Giraffatitan, Tyrannosaurus rex # Jurassic Ruins NEW: Euoplocephalus, Tuojiangosaurus, Sinoceratops, Baryonyx Note: Battle incubators now award Exclusive Creatures without replacing the regular incubator reward slots: this means a steadier income of Exclusive Creature DNA! * Small Incubator (15min) focus on Rare Exclusives * Standard incubator (3h) focus on Common Exclusives (starting at Arena 2) * Large incubator (8h) focus on Epic Exclusives (Starting at Arena 3) ATTRIBUTES UPDATE The majority of creatures had their attributes updated. Abilities Update Show/Hide Abilities section Note: The leftmost ability of a creature is called a Basic Attack. “First ability” means the first non-basic ability–it is usually the first that has a cooldown (the second from the left). Ankyntrosaurus * Vulnerability Strike becomes Nullifying Strike Carnotaurus * Basic Ability becomes Vulnerability Strike * 1st ability becomes Short Defense * 2nd ability becomes Cleansing Impact Deinocheirus (fit with other creatures of its type) * Basic Strike becomes Minimal Speedup Strike Delta * 2nd ability is Impact And Run Dilophosaurus * 2nd ability becomes Nullifying Impact Dilophosaurus Gen 2 * 1st ability becomes Distracting Impact Dimetrodon * Armor Piercing Strike becomes Defense Shattering Strike Diorajasaur * 2nd ability becomes Distracting Impact Diplocaulus Gen 2 * 2nd ability becomes Instant Cripple Dracorex Gen 2 * Basic Attack becomes Low Stunning Strike * 1st ability becomes Impact and Run Echo * Loses immune * 1st ability becomes Pounce * 2nd ability becomes Cleansing Impact Erlidominus (match with the free swap gameplay of the Erlikosaurus) * 2nd ability becomes Strike And Run Gorgosuchus * 2nd ability becomes Defense Shattering Rampage Indominus rex * 1st ability becomes Armor Piercing Impact Indoraptor * Replace Cloak with Evasive Stance: Act First. Dodge 3 turns. Kaprosuchus * 1st ability is Ferocity Impact * 2nd ability is Cleansing Impact Koolasuchus Gen2 * 2nd ability becomes Instant Cripple Magnapyritor * 1st ability becomes Nullifying Impact * 3rd ability becomes Defense Shattering Rampage Monostegotops * 2nd ability becomes Nullifying Impact Monolophosaurus * 1st ability becomes Distracting Rampage Nodopatosaurus * Basic attack becomes Basic Attack Vulnerable Paramoloch * 1st ability becomes Rampage and Run * 2nd ability becomes Instant Charge * 3rd ability becomes Greater Stunning Strike Postimetrodon * 2nd ability becomes Defense Shattering Impact * 3rd ability becomes Adrenaline Surge Postosuchus * 1st ability becomes Ferocious Impact Purussaurus * Pinning Strike becomes Vulnerability Strike * 1st ability becomes Lockdown Impact: 1.5x damage + Target is swap prevented next turn and the turn after * 2nd ability becomes Ferocity Impact Purussaurus Gen 2 * Pinning Strike becomes Vulnerability Strike * Expose Weak Spot becomes Lockdown Impact Pyroraptor * 2nd ability becomes Impact Pyrritator * 1st ability becomes Distracting Rampage Rajasaurus * 1st ability becomes Long Protection * 2nd ability becomes Extended Critical Strike Rajakylosaurus * 1st ability becomes Long Protection * 2nd ability becomes Extended Critical Strike Sarcosuchus * Pinning Strike becomes Vulnerability Strike * Expose Weak Spot becomes Lockdown Impact Spinosaurus * 2nd ability becomes Exploit Open Wound Spinosaurus Gen 2 * 1st ability becomes Lethal Wound: 1x damage + 0.66x Damage Over Time for 3 turns Spinotahraptor * 1st ability becomes Wounding Impact: 1.5x damage + 0.5x Damage Over Time for 2 turns * 2nd ability becomes Distracting Rampage Spinotasuchus * 1st ability becomes Lethal Wound * 2nd ability becomes Wounding Impact Stegoceratops * 3rd ability becomes Greater Stunning Strike Stegodeus * Basic Attack becomes Superiority Strike * 3rd ability becomes Armor Piercing Rampage Stygimoloch Gen 2 * Basic attack becomes Minimal Stunning Strike (10% chance) Suchomimus * Basic Attack inflicts Vulnerable * Special Ability becomes Lethal Wound Suchotator * Loses Immune * Basic Attack becomes Superiority Strike * 1st ability becomes Lethal Wound * 2nd Ability becomes Nullifying Impact * 3rd ability becomes Instant Cripple Tragodistis * Basic Attack becomes Superiority Strike (see above) * 2nd ability becomes Long Invincibility * 3rd ability becomes Greater Stunning Strike Trykosaurus * 2nd ability becomes Defense Shattering Rampage Tryostronix * 2nd ability becomes Defense Shattering Rampage * 3rd ability becomes Ferocious Strike Utahrhinex * 2nd ability becomes Pounce Utahsinoraptor * Basic Attack becomes Low Stunning Strike * 1st ability becomes Distracting Impact Tweaked Decelerating Impact * Deal 1.5x damage * Reduce Speed 50% for 2 turns * Cooldown 1 * Delay 0 Creatures affected by the change: Amargocephalus, Amargasaurus, Apatosaurus, Argentinosaurus, Gigaspikasaur, Nodopatosaurus Tweaked Increase Damage and Increase Critical Chance * Problem: previously, players saw the Visual Effect of the Increased Damage/Critical Chance during the Action Phase while the bonus would have expired before you get to act. * These effects now expire at the end of the creature’s action, resulting in better communication to both players. Once the creature does its thing, the Visual Effect ends (and so does the bonus). * This affects abilities such as Ferocious Strike and Ready to Crush. New Ability: Evasive Stance * Act first. Dodge 50% 3 turns. * Creatures affected: Indoraptor, Monomimus. New Ability: Evasive Strike * Dodge 50% 1 turn. * Attack 1x. * Creatures affected: Gallimimus, Ornithomimus. New Ability: Surprise Bellow * Act First * Shield 50% for 1 turn * Reduce Target Speed 50% for 2 turns * Delay 0 * Cooldown 2 * Creatures affected: Brachiosaur, Giraffatitan New Ability: Superiority Strike * Cleanse Self * Damage 1x * Target: Reduce Speed 33% 1 turn * Creatures affected: Edmontosaurus, Iguanodon, Ouranosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Tenontosaurus, Tragodistis, Stegosaurus, Wuerhosaurus, Tuojiangosaurus, Kentrosaurus, Stegodeus, Brachiosaurus, Giraffatitan SETTINGS * An option to improve the Battery life on older devices is available. * To prevent impacting your data plan, Supply Drops no longer have ads, however, rewards have been increased to compensate for this. Nevertheless, you can still choose to watch ad on Special Event Supply Drops to respin and collect more rewards. * AND… minor text fixes. 1.2.26 ''or 1.2.29 '''Release Date: '''2018-06-08 Notes Jurassic World Alive | New Version (1.2.26)[Patch Notes Jurassic World Alive | New Version (1.2.26)] 1.2.26 on '''iOS 1.2.29 on Android * Support for Japanese and Russian languages * Improved error messages to better troubleshoot player issues * Stability optimizations and various minor bug fixes 1.2.22 Release Date: '2018-06-08 Notes Jurassic World Alive | New Version (1.2.22)[Patch Notes Jurassic World Alive | New Version (1.2.22)] "''This update resolves the issue encountered on the daily Special Events. Now players will encounter both Special Event Supply Drops and regular Supply Drops simultaneously. This also means that starting tomorrow (Tuesday, June 12th) at 10 am EDT, the daily Special Events will return to their 24-hour rotation." 1.2.21 'Release Date: '''2018-06-03 News Jurassic World Alive | New Version (1.2.21)[News Jurassic World Alive | New Version (1.2.21)] "''Following the feedback of some players, we have increased the number of supply drops in certain suburbs and rural areas. Let us know if you feel the difference and enjoy!" 1.2.16 '''Release Date: 2018-05-22 Notes Jurassic World Alive | Worldwide Release (1.2.16)[Patch Notes Jurassic World Alive | Worldwide Release (1.2.16)] New Territories * The game is being released in additional territories in preparation for the worldwide release * Check your App Store and Google Play to find out if you’re eligible to play Bug Fixes * Fixed the “timed out” sessions in Battle Arena * Fixed the whited out bug in Battle Arena which prevented you from using certain dinosaur ability * Improved dinosaur spawn rates * Improved game performance and optimization * Other minor bug fixes Battle Arena Leaderboard * Our team is looking for a solution to deal with cheaters. More information to come! * In order to load more entries on the Leaderboard, which shows up to 500 players, pull the list up, hold and then release. Pre-registration Gift * Available in your game mailbox on May 30th! Worldwide Release Release Date: 2018-05-17 Notes Jurassic World Alive | Worldwide Release[Release Notes Jurassic World Alive | Worldwide Release] JURASSIC WORLD™ ALIVE UPDATE They’re ALIVE in our world and they’re roaming free in your cities and neighborhoods! Worldwide release coming soon! See details below. EXPLORATION New creatures have been added to the world. How many can you find? * Sarcosuchus * Baryonyx * Stygimoloch * Purussaurus * Carnotaurus * Irritator * Pyrritator * Stegodeus * Magnapyritor * Diorajasaur * Spinotasuchus * Suchotator * Purussaurus GEN 2 * Irritator GEN 2 * Spinosaurus GEN 2 * Dracorex * Concavenator * Utarhinex * Paramoloch * Tryostronix * Baryonyx GEN 2 * Dracorex GEN 2 * Stygimoloch GEN 2 * And 5 mystery creatures! NEW FEATURES * New Battle Arena: Sorna Marshes (Arena 7) will require 3,000 Trophies to unlock. * New All-Time Top Players Leaderboard in Battle. * Battle Tutorial for new players. * Following player’s feedback, batteries are no longer a resource required to launch your drone and have also been removed from Supply Drops. Players who participated in the beta test have until May 31, 2018, to contact support regarding compensation for their latest Battery bundle purchased in the Market prior to the update. * Improved roster sorting to highlight which hybrids you can create. BALANCING UPDATE Seven dinosaurs are now exclusive rewards in battle: * Proceratosaurus (now available on the map) * Procerathomimus * Irritator * Irritator GEN 2 * Stygimoloch * Stygimoloch GEN 2 * Purussaurus * Baryonyx GEN 2 Incubators earned in Battle Arena have been rebalanced as well. The DNA distribution has been tweaked to provide a better user experience. Creature Balancing * Spinosaurus, Spinotahraptor, and Suchomimus have their Lesser Wounding Strikes changed to regular Strikes. In exchange, they gained more Hit Points. * Utahsinoraptor’s abilities have been updated. It now has Rampage, Critical Impact, and Instant Charge. * Theropods, Velociraptors, Diplocaulus and Koolasuchus have increased attack power. * Dilophosaurus, Tanycolagreus, Monolophosaurus, and Proceratosaurus (including GEN 2 variants) have improved attack ratings. * Tanycolagreus and Megalosaurus each have updated ‘Impact’ abilities, inflicting 50% bonus damage. * Monolophosaurus’s second ability has been replaced by Distracting Strike. * Gorgosuchus, Kaprosuchus, and Postosuchus no longer have DoT on their basic attacks. In exchange, their attributes improved. * Ankylosaurus, Ankylosaurus GEN 2, Ankyntrosaurus, Amargocephalus, Euoplocephalus, Nodosaurus, and Tragodistis inflict Vulnerable on their Basic Attacks. Attributes have been adjusted to compensate. * Amargasaurus and Gigaspikasaur have tweaked attributes. * Utahsinoraptor and Spinotahraptor abilities and attributes have been revised. See Distracting Rampage, below. Modified Abilities * Hadrosaurs have more value in the game thanks to the following changes; Impact & Run delay = 2. Affected dinosaur abilities have been adjusted accordingly; Greater Stunning Strike delay = 1. Affected dinosaur abilities have been adjusted accordingly. * A Velociraptor should be a valid counter against theropods when played with proper timing; Pounce now reduces opponent damage by 50% for one turn! * Wounding Strike has a Cooldown of 1. * Cloak multiplies the next damage inflicted by the cloaking creature by x2 instead of x3. NEW Abilities and affected creatures * Vulnerability Strike damage, inflict vulnerable 1 turn: Amargocephalus, Ankylosaurus, Ankylosaurus Gen 2, Ankyntrosaurus, Euoplocephalus, Nodosaurus, Tragodistis. * Distracting Rampage damage, inflict 50% reduced damage for 2 turns: Spinotahraptor, Utahsinoraptor, Monolophosaurus. * Greater Stunning Impact damage, 75% chance to stun 1 turn: Parasaurolophus. * Greater Stunning Rampage damage, 75% chance to stun 1 turn: Ouranosaurus. * Nullifying Impact damage, remove positive effects: Tanycolagreus. * Long Invincibility a 100% damage reduction shield for 2 turns * Defense Shattering Impact shields, bypass armor and inflict 1.5x damage: Baryonyx Gen 2, Tyrannosaurus rex, Gorgosaurus. * Defense Shattering Rampage shields, bypass armor and inflict 2x damage: Baryonyx, Tyrannosaurus rex, Secodontosaurus. MISC * Arena matchmaking is done based on your current trophy count. * Matchmaking duration max: wait time extended from 15 to 30s to increase chances of finding an opponent. * Speed Ties are resolved as follows: Unmodified highest speed breaks ties (i.e. excluding buff/debuffs); If same, highest level breaks tie; If same, highest rarity breaks tie; If same, tiebreaker is determined by the first player to input action. * Creating Hybrid DNA will now ask less DNA from the creatures used as ingredients. * Support for Imperial measurement system. * Support for older GPUs like Qualcomm Adreno, Nvidia Tegra, Imgtec PowerVR, etc. on Android. * Additional languages available: Italian, German, Spanish and Portuguese. * And keep your eyes open for special events in Walmarts across Canada and the US, and AMCs in the US! * All players who accumulated over 2,000 Battle trophies in the BETA version will be reset to 2,000 at Worldwide launch. This final change to the Battle trophies is done to allow the addition of the All-Time Top Players Leaderboard and improve the balancing of the arena! Players who participated in the BETA version will receive 400 Jurassic World Alive cash via the in-game mailbox. * Additional balancing and bug fixes. Note: Supply Drops are subject to change/move based on Points of Interest (POI) and real-world data information. Our team is constantly making adjustments for your best convenience and experience. __FORCETOC__ Category:Meta Category:Version